


Voyage of Dreams

by Samuraider



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Redemption, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuraider/pseuds/Samuraider
Summary: As the heart-wrenching reality of Pathfinder Scott Ryder’s sudden death plagues Sara, she clings to every ounce of hope that he’s alive somewhere out there in the galaxy. She could sense it whispering in the realm of dreams.Striving to uncover the truth behind her brother’s alleged fate, Sara embarks on a voyage through the Andromeda galaxy determined to unravel the mysteries surrounding Scott's disappearance. What she discovers could change the very foundation of the Andromeda Initiative.Post-game. Scott Ryder is the original Pathfinder whereas Sara remained in cryostasis.Buckle up. We're going on a feels trip!





	1. Come Hell or High Waters

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this story shortly after my [Non Omnis Moriar](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10878189/chapters/24169128) one. Made the choice of shelving _Voyage of Dreams_ albeit temporarily. Decided to upload it in hopes that it'll provide temporary relief to those waiting for me to update my other stories. I'm still working on them! I promise!

_“I’m not going to leave you.”_

Darkness enclosed all around as he remained in limbo; pain snaking its way through every inch of his body. He couldn’t recall how long he laid there with blood pooling around him. Hours? Days? Breathing became labored, tightening inside of his chest, with every gasp of air. His vision hazy and thoughts fraying, he ignored the blood trickling at the edges of his lips, as he stared upwards to the blue skies beyond the rocky outcroppings of the aperture. The deep cavern now his eternal tomb several yards below the surface of this strange and wondrous planet.

He smiled as the clouds rolled by high above him. Lingering memories flashing through his mind of family and friends alike as the beauty of this world faded away by numbness. Closing his eyes while embracing the final descent of existence.

 

~~~~~|||||~~~~~

 

The email notification blinked onto the terminal screen; frame highlighting the importance of the unread message in a yellowish glow. A moment of hesitation prevented Sara from reading the email, her finger idling tentatively over the notification panel. Breath caught in her throat as panic and denial cycled relentlessly through her mind. Perhaps she’s misreading the email title, but no matter how many times she repeated the heading it felt like a sharp dagger sliced through her skin and punctured the beating heart within.

Denial interjected Sara’s reasoning as she withdrew her hand away from the screen. It could be a fabricated lie or a misguided rumor spreading like a parasite. The thumping of her heart was all she could hear as she stood there in silence, gazing in misery at the notification. Her entire world now unhinged and spiraling out of control by mere words displayed in the subject line. Sara reconsidered viewing the email but only momentarily as she abruptly stepped away from the desk.

Family is family, and she already lost so much in a short amount of time. Her eyes gravitated towards the screen once more, lingering before she proceeded forward switching the terminal off. Her silhouette’s displaying on the inactive black screen as she stood there hoping and praying it was a simple mistake and nothing more.

Exhaling slowly, Sara shoved her hands into her pockets and left the building, taking precautions to avoid everyone. Granted, she wouldn't be able to protect against the urge of inquiring about the email forever. She just wasn't in any position to communicate with anyone as she strolled through the marketplace of Aya.

Sara entered the quarters where the other crewmates spent the majority of their downtime. Liam was the first one to notice her presence as he lifted a glass of what she presumed was beer summoning her over with a wave of the other hand.

“Sara! You should join us.” He smiled. The dimness of Sara’s green irises revealed her state of melancholy when she peered over to the Tempest crew gathered around a table filled with poker cards. Liam’s smile disappeared. “Everything okay?”

Shrugging, Sara crooked a fake smile. “I’m fine. Just… a lot on my mind.”

“It’s a lot to take in after being released from cryo for only a few months,” Vetra mentioned.

Jaal entered from another room, eyes glimmering with happiness. “Sara.” With every step towards her, his joy waned as the tears swelled within those green jeweled eyes of the woman he fell in love with. “What’s wro…”

Sara flung herself into his arms, burying her face into the blue fabric as tears helplessly spilled from her eyes. Jaal tenderly wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed, offering her a moment to release all the pent up emotions. The crew, puzzled by the sudden display, filtered around Sara and Jaal; remaining quiet and patient until Sara stabilized herself.

As the last remaining tear slipped down Sara’s cheeks, she gently stepped away from Jaal’s warm embrace and glanced around at the concerned faces of the crew. Suvi, who became one of Sara’s closest friends during her time outside of cryostasis, placed a gentle hand upon her shoulder.

“We’re all here for you if you’d like to talk,” Suvi comforted.

Jaal, taking Sara’s hands with his, gazed into her eyes giving her the courage to confess what’s troubling her. After a few moments of steadying herself, Sara scanned the faces of the Tempest crew before gravitating her eyes back to Jaal.

“I…” her voice paused as sorrow gripped at her heart. “I received an email. Haven’t read it but the subject revealed what was enclosed.” Sara exhaled slowly, clutching at every element of bravery to continue. “They’re claiming… Scott’s dead.”

A sense of compassion reflected within Jaal’s eyes when Sara peered up after wiping teardrops from her eyes. It was all Sara could wish for at this moment as Jaal guided her back into a comforting embrace. Her eyes welled up with tears again as she resisted the urge of weeping. The thought of her brother similarly dying on some distant planet as their father, Alec Ryder, was unbearable. She should have been there.

After the downfall of the Archon, Scott continued visiting Sara as she recuperated from the injuries the kett leader inflicted upon her. Over time, her brother managed to convince Dr. Carlyle to permit the Tempest crew to visit her as well. “You’ll get annoyed seeing this ugly mug every day,” was Scott’s response when she asked him about the visitations from his crew. A few days afterward, Sara remembered inquiring about the ‘fidgeting angaran’ who always seemed nervous in her presence. Scott laughed and assured her that Jaal was harmless if not a bit awkward adjusting to the unfamiliar territories of courtship with humans.

Not long after their brief conversation did Scott half-pushed, half-dragged the angaran to her bedside introducing the two by stating “Both of you play nice,” before plodding off. Jaal eventually warmed up to her as they discussed various topics as his visits became a regular tradition. As Sara’s recovery was considered non-critical, according to Dr. Carlyle, Jaal offered to be her crutch as she wobbled around Nexus adjusting to mobility. As time passed and their moments together grew, the friendship blossomed into a devotion to love and admiration. Jaal hesitated at first believing he needed Scott’s consent to court Sara, but she only chuckled while resting a hand atop of his. “The only permission you need is mine,” she would say. And now here Sara and Jaal stood, wrapped in each other's arms as they mourned the passing of her brother; the same man who brought the two together.

When Sara returned to her temporary residence on Aya, Jaal counseled her as she made the final decision of reading the postponed email. Pushing a stray of hair from her face, he smiled down at her. “Whatever the news may be, I’m here for you.”

Sara provided a faint smile before turning towards the terminal. The soft glow of the screen produced the delayed email as she tapped at the screen. Slowly exhaling, she prepared herself for whatever news conveyed in that message.

 

_Dear Sara Ryder,_

_I deeply regret to inform you the passing of Pathfinder Scott Isaac Ryder. As next of kin, we’re required to return his belongings to your care as well as granting you an oversight of his memorial arrangements. You can begin the process of his service agreement at the Nexus Pathfinder’s Headquarters with Director Tann._

 

~~~~~|||||~~~~~

 

“Why wasn’t I informed of this first?” Sara yelled, slamming her hands down onto the desk. The day after receiving the email, the broadcasting of Pathfinder Scott Ryder’s eulogy appeared everywhere.

 

_In Loving Memory Of_

_Scott Isaac Ryder_

_Pathfinder of Ark Hyperion._

 

Sara marched into Director Jarun Tann’s office after the discovery, refusing to leave until she got an explanation. An action the salarian seemed displeased with on the terms of proper etiquette.

Director Tann didn’t flinch at the disgruntled human’s performance, fastening a composed glimpse at Sara the entire time. “The passing of Pathfinder Ryder…”

“He’s my brother!” Sara immediately intervened. “You should have _told_ me before spreading the news!”

“I assure you, we meant no disrespect in honoring his dedication to the Andromeda Initiative.”

Sara pushed away from Director Tann’s desk folding her arms. “Where is his body?” she questioned. “I demand to see it.”

“Unfortunately, we weren’t able to retrieve the body due to certain… circumstances,” the salarian answered apathetically.

“So, you _left_ his body on some planet?”

Director Tann appeared cross by the accusation but straightened his posture to address Sara. “As I was saying, those who accompanied him on the mission were unable to recover his body. The conditions of the planet made it impossible.”

Sara gritted her teeth, annoyed by the damn salarian standing before her. “Did they at least _see_ him die?”

“The ground gave way underneath him.”

“ _Did. They. See. Him. Die_?” Sara snarled.

Tann eyed her with contempt shaking his head shortly afterward. “None of them were able to confirm his death.”

Hope blossomed within Sara’s chest as she realized the possibility that Scott’s okay. “Then he might still be alive.”

“ _Was_. Even if Scott survived the fall, his death was imminent.” Tann reluctantly caught Sara’s eyes. “You have my sincere condolences, Sara Ryder.”

Sara frowned. “What little there is.” She spun around stomping away from the salarian.

“We’ll be constructing a monument honoring the fallen Pathfinders,” Tann said.

Sara scowled behind her shoulder at the director. The desire of punching the bastard swelled as she studied the smug look on his face. Refusing to engage in a verbal spat, Sara escorted herself out of the Pathfinder’s headquarters. Stewing in both grief and frustration, she found herself wondering along the railings overlooking the Tempest. Gripping the bars, Sara held back tears as she recollected her thoughts.

Desperate for answers that’ll ease her misery, Sara softly asked the question. “SAM, I know you can hear me. But…” She peered out toward the Tempest. “I need to know. Is Scott alive?”

Several seconds of silence ticked by with no response. Sara barely opened her mouth to repeat the question when SAM’s distinctive voice resonated within her mind. “Unable to provide statistics.”

Sara shook her head not believing what was said. “What do you mean? You’re connected to him. You should be able to tell me if he’s dead or alive. Right, SAM?”

Silence.

Gripping at the railings until her knuckles turned white, Sara resisted the urge to scream. Instead, she clenched her jaws and silently cursed. Of all the people to blame, Sara blamed herself. She should have been there. Scott promised her by saying “I’ll be alright. You have my word,” as he walked out the door giving her a thumbs up. That was her last memory of him. Unable to control her emotions for much longer, Sara headed towards her apartment wiping the tears with the back of her hand.

Sara collapsed onto the bed the instant she entered her residence, gazing at the ceiling with red-rimmed eyes. “So much for promises.” She rolled onto her side, coiling up in a fetal position as tears streamed down her cheeks. She wouldn’t allow herself to weep, but the reality struck her the instant she gazed at the family portrait displayed on the night stand. _He died alone and in pain like father. No one there to counsel him during the final moments of life. And his remains left behind on some god-forsaken planet as a heartrending memory._

Unable to evade sleep any further, Sara succumbed to it; her dreams bleak as she imagined the suffering Scott must have endured. And yet, deep in the reaches of those dreams, Sara sensed unyielding hope that Scott was still alive. She felt it. Knew it. He was out there somewhere in the Andromeda galaxy waiting for her.

The disembodied voice of Scott echoed within the dream. _“Hi, sis.”_

Sara flicked her eyes opened, observing the time on the clock at 3:27 am. Unable to fall asleep, she relied on Scott’s remedy for slumber called whiskey. Sara pulled the half-empty bottle from the cabinet and proceeded to pour the honey textured liquid into a cup. She frowned down into the untouched whiskey, her thoughts fleeting elsewhere. Sara couldn’t explain why she felt Scott was trying to reach out within the dream beckoning to her. And of all things, she expected SAM to communicate and ease her worries, but even the AI seemed silent about Scott’s fate. No verification of Scott’s death, which had Sara questioning everything Director Tann disclosed during her last meeting with him.

SAM’s connection to Scott characterized a neural network that Sara could tap into, but all records linked to Scott were either blocked, disabled, or nonexistent. Sara feared someone or _something_ was tampering with SAM aboard the Ark Hyperion, now residing on Meridian. She needed answers. Not from Tann, or anyone else tied to Scott’s recent mission, but from a reliable individual who respected the Ryder family. That meant Sara would have to travel to Meridian and talk to Captain Nozomi Dunn. The only obstacle she now faced is trying to persuade the Tempest crew to join her cause; a team that followed Scott to hell and back.

Grasping the cup of whiskey in her hand, Sara raised it in salutation. “To you, Scott. You’ll be home soon. I promise.” She swallowed the liquor before returning to bed; relishing the moment she returned to blissful sleep.

 

~~~~~|||||~~~~~

 

Sara stepped onto the Tempest’s cargo bay to the stunned expressions of the crew; all of them wondering why she requested a meeting. Now was the time to stand her ground and seize the opportunity none of the team could refuse.

“I asked to speak to you all in hopes that you’ll join my cause.” Sara licked her chapped lips contemplating on how to proceed forth. “You followed my brother, Scott, as he was your Pathfinder. And I know his death impacted you all. But I will not accept his fate based on speculations.”

Vetra folded her arms, studying Sara with keen observation. “What do you mean by speculations?”

“SAM’s connection to Scott seems altered. When I last talk to the AI, it wasn’t able to provide any form of verification that Scott is dead.” Sara combed fingers through her raven hair and sighed. “Hell, it’s like SAM has no recollection of who Scott is.”

“Shit. Seriously?” PeeBee quirked an eyebrow. “How’s that possible?”

“I… I don’t know.” Sara scanned the faces of the Tempest crew. “All of this doesn’t add up. Director Tann seems reluctant discussing Scott’s death with me. SAM barely recalls my brother's existence. And…” She paused questioning if her dream wasn’t some fabricated bullshit in dealing with Scott’s death, or if the Tempest crew will believe her.

Sara breathed. “I know Scott isn’t dead. He’s alive somewhere.”

“But where?” Vetra asked.

“His last mission.”

Seeming uncertain about Sara’s claim that Scott still lives, Cora frowned. “This seems like a longshot. We don’t even have any credible info. Besides, we risk subordination from Nexus if not granted approval of…”

“Why not?” Drack interrupted. “Nexus can kiss my krogan ass. I say we bring the kid home.”

“So, what are you proposing, Sara?” Gil arched an eyebrow in curiosity.

“We’re going to go find him,” Sara stated. “There’s hope still left. You all know it as do I that Scott’s still alive out there. I can see it on each one of your faces that you refuse to believe he’s dead. We all demand answers, and I promise you I’ll find them.” She rotated her eyes over to Kallo. “Prepare the Tempest. Come hell or high waters; we’re bringing Scott home.”


	2. Things Worth Fighting For

_Scott sat on the bench near the window overlooking the garden. Strumming on the guitar playing some old school rock music from what Sara could tell. Peering out the window, he didn't bother to glance toward the doorway, which she leaned against._

_“Crazy, isn't it?” he asked._

_“Huh?”_

_“For the first time, things seem… normal.”_

_“Guess you could say that.”_

_Scott shifted slightly, the strumming of the guitar stopped as he leaned it against the wall. The tousled hair and dark circles under the eyes indicated he didn't sleep last night. Then again, he tends not to sleep when anxiety sets in._

_A crumpled pack of cigarettes laid discarded upon the untidy bed prompting a questionable look from Sara. “Thought you ditched that old habit?”_

_“Old habits die hard, huh?” Not bothering to acknowledge the empty cigarette package, he continued staring out the window lost in thought._

_Sara walked over to the dresser picking up the ‘good luck’ coin, that Scott tends to favor, and studied it with disinterest. “Heard you're leaving tomorrow.”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“For how long?”_

_“A month. Year. Maybe three. Hell, if I know.”_

_Setting the coin back down, Sara turned to her brother. “Have you said goodbye to mom yet?”_

_Scott didn’t respond. His gaze lingered outside of the window to avoid answering the question. Sara could sense his frustration dealing with the unpleasant news concerning their mother’s ailing health. For the past several days, Scott immersed himself with the guitar to evade discussing the topic. He never excelled at handling the sentimental side of himself. Always relied on logic and rationality. She didn’t blame him for it though._

_Both Sara and Scott were similar in some aspects, but opposites in others. Sara favored literature and research whereas Scott preferred rock music and brawling in the back alleys of local bars. More than once did Scott return home with a black eye and split lip only to be fussed over by mother._

_Scott was a natural born leader, and it showed throughout their military service. Being assigned to some outpost overseeing a Relay helped tamper his aggressive and wild side, but Sara could tell he felt restless and yearned for an adventure._

_“Hey, sis,” Scott finally spoke up, his eyes now directed at her._

_“Yeah?”_

_“Promise me you’ll look after mom and dad while I’m away.”_

_“I promise.” Sara smiled. “Don’t get yourself into troubles during guard duty.”_

_Scott laughed. “You know me, sis. I’m always getting into troubles.”_

 

 

Sara jolted out of sleep as the Tempest began its descent into Meridian. From the disarray of files, coffee mugs, and a half-eaten plate of food on the desk within the Pathfinder’s cabin, she must have fallen asleep in the middle of prepping for the conversation with Captain Dunn. Stretching, Sara made sure to straighten her appearance, so she didn’t look like a miserable mess of emotions and fatigue.

The moment they docked at Port Meridian, Sara made a beeline for where Captain Dunn usually spends time. Granted, Sara expected the captain to be overburdened with paperwork and responsibilities, but instead discovered the woman lounging with one of the salarian engineers. They’ve been deliberating on Meridian’s formation when Sara approached earning a raised eyebrow from the salarian.

“Captain Dunn,” Sara addressed with a slight nod of respect. “If you have a moment, I’d like to discuss Scott’s investment with the Andromeda Initiative.”

The salarian bounced to his feet shortly afterward, extending a hand. “Miss Sara Ryder. It’s an honor to meet your acquaintance. I’ve heard so much about your family from Captain Dunn. And…” The salarian seemed hesitant at first but decided against whatever bothered him to continue. “You have my sincere condolences to the passing of both your father, Alec Ryder, and brother, Scott.”

Sara attempted a smile of gratitude, but the mentioning of her family cast a gloom over her emotions. The salarian excused himself allowing Sara some privacy with Captain Dunn.

“I’m sorry for your loss, Sara. Scott’s death impacted us all.” Captain Dunn set the datapad down on the table before giving Sara her full attention. “If there’s anything you need, please don’t hesitate to ask.”

“That’s one of the reasons why I’m here.” Sara flicked her eyes about for self-reassurance that no prying eyes lingered on the two. “I don’t think he’s dead.”

Captain Dunn arched an eyebrow. It’s apparent that she herself didn’t seem accepting of Scott’s fate as the flood of mixed emotions crossed her face as she deliberated. “Do you have any evidence that he’s still alive?”

“Gut instincts,” Sara said. She didn’t expect the captain to believe her, nor go along with the proposal of discovering the truth behind Scott’s death. The older woman sighed, seemingly discontent with everything that’s been happening recently, she gazed about the habitation deck.

“You want my full support for a reconnaissance mission,” Captain Dunn stated. The older lady didn’t have to ask to know why Sara was there at Port Meridian. Her brown eyes gravitated back to the young woman. “Sara, you know that’s against Nexus’ protocols. Director Tann would reprimand me if I backed your request. I’m not even authorized to grant you permission.”

“We need a human Pathfinder, and I’m more than qualified to pick up from where my brother left off.”

“Sara…”

“I know it just as well as you do that the reports on Scott’s death don’t add up.”

Captain Dunn studied Sara’s face. “What exactly are you asking of me?”

“I take up the mantle as Pathfinder. Keep the family tradition alive by exploring the Andromeda galaxy under false pretenses,” Sara negated. “No one will have to know. Not even Director Tann himself.”

“Hell, your family are stubborn. I’ll give you that,” Captain Dunn chuckled. “Alright, Sara. I’ll try to appeal to Director Tann and Foster Addison in restoring the Pathfinder position to the Ryder family, which will be you. You’re still connected to SAM, right?”

“That I am,” Sara smiled. It was a half-truth. The other portion buried in SAM Node here on Port Meridian.

Captain Dunn nodded. “Right. I’ll see to contacting Director Tann and… bedazzle him.”

“Thank you.” Sara stood up leaving the captain to her previous concern about the Meridian infrastructure. Next destination was SAM Node.

When Sara stepped into SAM Node, silence greeted her. SAM remained unresponsive to her arrival, but as Sara approached the dormant AI, it blinked into liveliness. “Hello, Sara.”

“SAM? Glad to see you’re thriving well here.” Sara observed the blue aura representing the AI with scrutiny. Since her departure from Nexus, Sara had little to no communication with SAM on the voyage to Meridian. Now that she stood here, thousands upon thousands of questions bounced around her head. Each one is demanding an answer.

SAM must have noticed what boggled up Sara’s mind. “It appears you have questions.”

“A lot.” Sara didn’t know where to start. What questions to ask first that continuously gnawed at her thoughts. She eventually settled on the most important one. “Can you tell me what happened to Scott on the day he died?”

“I am unable to provide information at this time.”

“Why?”

“By the directive of Pathfinder Scott Isaac Ryder.”

Sara quirked an eyebrow. “What do you mean? Did Scott order you to remain silent about his death?”

“I’m not authorized to release information.”

“For fuck sakes, SAM!” Sara snapped. “Tell me if Scott’s alive or dead!”

“I’m not authorized to release information.”

“God dammit!” Sara began pacing back and forth in front of the AI. Her irritation started unraveling with the AI’s defiance. “I authorize you to provide me the information!”

“I’m not authorized to…”

“By whose authority?”

“Pathfinder Scott Ryder.”

Sara fumed, clenching her fists in frustration. She briefly recalled Scott explaining how father transferred SAM over to him prior to the unfortunate death back on Habitat 7. The sudden realization that SAM would be stuck in limbo caused Sara to panic. She moved closer to the AI in fear. “SAM, is it possible…” She hesitated. Shaking her head, Sara stepped back. At this point, her attempts in receiving answers from SAM would be futile.

Turning her back to the AI, Sara walked towards the exit.

“Sara,” came the voice of SAM behind her.

She glanced over her shoulder at the blue aura AI.

“Pathfinder Scott left a message for you. I’ve transferred it to your personal terminal on the Tempest.”

 

~~~~~|||||~~~~~

It didn’t take long for Sara to pull up the message from Scott. The date implied that it was drawn up the day of his death. Opening the email, Sara held her breath expecting the worse outcome possible.

 

_Blah blah blah insert title here_

_______________________________________________

_To: Sara Ryder_

_From: Scott Ryder_

_Hi, sis._

_Thought I’d update you on the current mission I’m running. I’ve attached some photos… and other shit. I fucking hate emails._

 

 

Sara smiled. This wasn’t the first time Scott would vent about his hatred of personalized emails. He never perfected the professional aspects of it either. She remembered him sending an email to Director Tann once that simply stated “ _Grumpy Ol’ Prude”_ as the introduction before attaching his mission reports. Scott never bothered to give a shit with formalities due to his detest for the director.

Scrolling further through the photo gallery of Remnant structures, possible sites for new outposts, and a creature nearly resembling that of a dog – Scott labeled the photo _Scruffy McScruffers_ for some odd reason - Sara spotted an audio recording. There wasn’t a title to it other than a series of numbers. Sara hesitated to click on the file but shoved her worries aside to discover what it contained.

Scott’s enrage-laced voice was distinguishable through the recording. “ _…batshit crazy. Orville’s going to get us lost.”_

A male turian voice could be heard shortly afterward. His voice seemingly irritated by some unknown event. “ _We’re off track. Orville! Orville! Dammit, where did the bastard go?”_

The sound of trudging through foliage played for several seconds until the audio went silent. Sara allowed the recording to continue playing half-expecting nothing, but she was greeted by another audio intermingling within the file.

This time, Scott’s voice appeared more nervous if not confused. “ _Something’s following us.”_

A female human voice emerged this time, also coming across as panicky. “ _We should head back. I don’t like the feeling of this place. It’s like… too many eyes are watching us.”_

The turian spoke up again. “ _We have to keep moving. The coordinates lead this way.”_

There’s a brief pause until Scott speaks again. _“What the fuck is this place? Is it some damn catacomb?”_

The audio went silent for a duration as another recording began to play.

_“We’re almost back at the rendezvous point…”_ The turian voice paused. “ _The hell was that?”_

The sound of what Sara could only describe as an earthquake made the voices inaudible for nearly a minute until dying down.

The turian’s words felt distant now as if he was further away. _“Stop!”_

Scott’s familiar voice seemed breathless as he spoke. _“What are you doing, Orv…”_ Cracking as if something was disintegrating like fracturing glass cut Scott off. Quietness played out for over a minute.

Sighing, Sara stopped the audio. Bits and pieces from what she heard didn’t help ease her mind. It only muddled things further. Something occurred within the group on Scott’s last mission. Whatever transpired on that planet, someone was responsible, and Sara will uncover the truth even if it requires her to go against Director Tann’s orders.

That salarian can go fuck himself.


	3. Those Who Seek The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies. Currently getting around to updating my stories so this one was next on the list. :)

The Tempest settled on the outskirts of Scott’s last known coordinate nestled somewhere within the caverns. Gearing up for the reconnaissance mission went without a hitch, but the moment the cargo bay platform descended, Sara froze. Although the view is breathtaking, Sara dreaded the results of this tight-lipped operation.

“You alright?” Cora stood next to her, concern outlining the lieutenant’s expression.

“Yeah.” Sara checked her weapons haphazardly to distract her discouraging thoughts. “Let’s get to work.”

 

Sara bit down on the bottom lip with more vigor than she anticipated drawing a little amount of blood. Charting their way through the passageways of the dark cavern proved challenging, but Sara was determined to locate Scott’s resting place. Pressing forward, she stepped in the openness, panning her eyes across the area.

Light filtered in from up above indicated this was the location where Scott fell. Hesitation manifested itself once again as Sara stepped towards the illuminated bedrock. Heartrending as it may be, she had to have confirmation of his death. Optimism crawled from slumber as she circled the fractured boulder discovering no corpse. Maybe Scott survived after all. The thought shattered the moment she noticed the dried blood blanketing the rock.

“That's blood. Not entirely sure whose blood but it is nevertheless. It could still be his,” Cora mentioned.

“No. Scott’s alive.”

“How can you be sure?”

“Intuition.” Sara knelt next to the boulder, placing a gentle touch upon the dried blood stains as if expecting an explanation behind it all would be revealed to her. Closing her eyes, she tried imagining the mere seconds leading up to Scott’s death. Did he die instantly? Did he suffer in agony afterward? Solemn as it may be, she refused to give up. Tracing footsteps around the stone, it renewed her motivation. “Footprints left in the dirt. Someone was here.”

“Perhaps they stumbled upon the…” Jaal slammed his mouth shut regretting the words that slipped from his lips.

Sara scowled at him. “We need to follow the trail. See where they went.”

“Perhaps Nexus sent a recovery team in,” Vetra interjected.

Drack grunted in disapproval. “Doubtful. Wouldn’t want to waste _valuable_ resources.”

“Director Tann told me no one was able to recover his body.” Sara scrutinized the markings. “Our best lead are these footprints. So, we’re following them.” She pushed past the others treading along the tracks.

Drack shrugged once Vetra and Cora peered over at him. “I’m with her.” He stomped by following Sara further into the cavern. Shortly afterward, the others followed suit. After nearly an hour of trudging through the cave, they stepped out into the sprawling world.

Sara frowned while shaking her head. “The trail ends here. This doesn’t make any sense.”

“Um… Sara?” Kallo’s voice interrupted her thoughts through the channel. “We just got pinged.”

 _Pinged?_ Confused yet wary, Sara’s brows snapped together in speculation. “By who?”

“I’m not sure, but they’re inbound for the Tempest.”

“Kett?”

“Don’t believe so.” Kallo paused, mulling no doubt. “Possible ship from Nexus.”

“Shit,” Sara spat.

 

~~~~~|||||~~~~~

 

Sara brought up the vidcom with the unidentified man. An authoritarian expression on his face, days’ worth of stubble, and graying short-cropped hair could indicate one thing. This man, whoever the hell he is, has military experience and a brusque personality to go with it.

“Sara Ryder, I presume?”

Folding her arms, Sara remained defiant, not wanting to grant this unidentified individual leverage during their conversation. “Who are you?”

The man chuckled. “Name’s Terris Knowles. Word has it you’re searching for your brother, Scott Ryder.”

“How did you know that?”

“I have my ways.” Terris’ mouth lost the smile, now quickly replaced by a pressed line. “I’ve got intel that might be of some interest to you. Meet me at these coordinates, and we’ll discuss the matter further.” The vidcom blinked, the older man’s face now vacant before Sara could inquire further.

“You think it’s a trap?” Cora asked.

“I don’t know, but if he does have information concerning Scott’s disappearance-“

“And if he doesn’t?”

Sara sighed, resting her hands on the table. “I’ll have to risk it.”

 

The coordinates led the Tempest crew to a remote planet and situated there remained a long-abandoned angaran facility now occupied by this enigmatic company of rebels. It didn’t take long upon arrival for Sara to be accompanied to this Terris Knowles, who still reflected the same demeanor since their last vidcom conversation.

“Alright. I’m here,” Sara said, arms folded across her chest. “So, what’s this information you have?”

“Straight to the point. Good choice.” Terris studied her, with steel colored cold eyes, before sliding a datapad across the table. “Take a look.”

Sara picked up the datapad skimming through the intel. “What is all this?” she asked, looking up at him.

“Your brother’s last mission details.”

“And how does this help me?”

“List of the crew who served alongside him. Several of them are still breathing last I checked.” Leaning up against the wall, Terris lifted his shoulders in a shrug. “Wouldn’t hurt to… question them.”

Uncertainty wormed its way back into Sara’s mind. A stranger releasing essential information willingly always has an inner, secretive motive behind it all. “Why are you helping me?”

Chuckling, Terris fixed an unwavering glance at her. “I’m not helping you. _You’re_ going to help _me_.”

And just like that, Sara’s speculation became a reality. “Of course, there’s always a catch.”

“My mission is my own. But we’re both on the same path from here on out.”

“What do you mean?” Sara asked.

“You want to find your brother. I want to find the truth.” Terris briefly nodded, indicating the meeting between the two now concluded. “We’ll meet again. You can be sure of that, Sara Abagail Ryder.”

 

~~~~~|||||~~~~~

 

“Lonnie Dawson, Orville Cornelissen, Antius Ciryx, Jorge Vieira, Inik Faelue, Presleigh Hays, and Genessthia T’zena,” Sara muttered the names off on the list of members affiliated with her brother’s last mission. Each of them was assigned to Scott’s team when he allegedly died.

Sara connected the names to those discovered in the audio recording. The turian had to be Antius Ciryx and Orville Cornelissen, the primary person of interest. Recalling what transpired in the recording, the teammates mentioned Orville’s name, and it was the last one Scott said when everything went silent. Sara circled in bold red pen both Antius Ciryx and Orville Cornelissen’s name before drawing a question mark next to the others. Tracking down the individuals would be difficult, but Sara had no choice if she wanted to know the truth behind Scott’s death.

Touching base with the Tempest crew, they formulated a plan of locating each name on the list. Luckily, Jorge Vieira and Lonnie Dawson were the easiest to find. Jorge Vieira had an extensive criminal record shortly after the last mission. Mainly disorderly conduct and public intoxication, but his name spearheaded the crew back to Kadara Port to where he recently faced charges for a bar brawl. Unfortunately, two days before the Tempest crew arrived, Jorge was released from jail. But by coincident, Sara encountered him at Kralla’s Song. Granted, he was, more or less, inebriated guzzling down a fifth of vodka when she bumped into him. He was enthusiastic at first, but his face twisted into a combination of fear and bitterness when she inquired about the death. It took her three shots after that just to coerce him for some semi-honest answers.

Jorge struggled through drunken slurs providing some helpful information. “Honestly, someone hates him. Had to just for them to axe him like that.” Inquiring further only resulted in muddled sentences Sara couldn’t even decipher.

Those words haunted Sara as she steered toward the docking bay. She couldn't understand why someone would go so far out of their way just to kill Scott. Something didn't seem right as she pieced two-to-two together. The truth was being sealed away and extended out of her grasp.

A flicker of light at the edge of Sara’s vision drew her attention. Dock workers were hustling about transporting cargo, but the sly smirk and amused expression in the throng of laborers had Sara clenching her teeth in annoyance. Reyes Vidal must have noticed her displeasure as he strolled over without hesitation with a damn grin on his face.

“Sara Ryder,” Reyes said with a slight bow. “It’s lovely to meet you once more.”

“Wish I could say the same,” Sara stated in an unfriendly manner.

“Ah, I hope there’s no lingering ill will between-“

“What do you want, Reyes?” Sara huffed, cutting the man off quickly.

Reyes crooked a smile, hiding a seemingly affronted expression, before letting it slip into a cheerless hard line. “I wish to only express my sincere condolences on the passing of your brother, Scott Ryder.”

“He’s not dead.”

“No?” Reyes raised an eyebrow.

“Gut instinct.”

Sara never cared much for Reyes Vidal. Not after her last bout with the man when he purposely flirted with her in hopes of receiving intel on Nexus. A fist slamming into his stomach ended that conversation, and she immediately took her leave of the party. She didn’t give a damn if Reyes oversaw Kadara Port and that Scott helped establish the smug bastard’s position after Sloane Kelly’s death. Scott and Reyes were more like businesses partners than friends, and once Scott learned about her punching the guy he could only chuckle and congratulate her on the achievement.

If only Sara could deck the man right now, but she clenched her fists and nodded to Reyes instead. “Have a good day.” Turning, she headed toward the Tempest’s location.

“I hope you find what you’re looking for. And do send Scott my regards when you see him again.”

Sara stopped, twirled around to confront Reyes only to discover the man no longer stood there in the docking bay. Scanning the crowd just confirmed that he vanished out of sight like the cunning person he is. Still, Sara couldn’t shake the feeling Reyes Vidal knows something about Scott’s disappearance. If he played a part in it, she wouldn’t hesitate to shove a dagger into his heart, but until then, all she could do was to follow the paper trail of names and the next one on the list is Lonnie Dawson. A woman who practically fell off the grid shortly after the botched mission leading to Scott’s death. If Sara’s suspicion is correct, Lonnie went into hiding out of fear, and tracking the woman down would be nearly impossible. But Sara refused to give up. Lonnie Dawson has valuable information, and Sara will do whatever it takes to find the truth.

 


End file.
